Not Human
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: For all their similarities, AIs are not human. However, with the discovery of sentient species, was an AI closer to being human than its creators' alien foes, or more alien itself? It was such a question that Serina sought an answer to...


**Not Human**

I am not human.

A self evident fact to be sure. Few would deny this fact on principle and even fewer would deny this fact based on belief. My avatar bears similarities to the human form, but that it is nothing but light energy when compared to external solid matter and what is believed to be the soul internally. Funny how despite centuries of increased medical knowledge and a mapped genome has not diluted the belief of something deeper residing inside life beyond simple biology. Who knows, perhaps such a belief is true.

Do I have a soul? Would programming be similar enough to this theorized essence? Can a soul be transmitted into a flash clone and into a mind?

I am not human. But how different am I? I am hardly an oddity after all. There must be hundreds of smart AIs in existence, thousands of dumb ones. If I wasn't confined to this ship, I could probably look them all up, take comfort in the fact that I'm not alone. But why would I have to do so? Company is not exactly lacking on the _Spirit of Fire_ and the captain holds me in his confidence. Are biological and mental differences between me and the crew sufficient to warrant me being "alone" as per the definition of the word? Or are the similarities great enough to ensure that "alone" is a status that I'm not in?

It matters not. The difference is academic.

"Serina. Status?"

"Standard orbit achieved. All systems normal."

"Prep for pod launchers, bring weapon systems online."

"Expecting trouble captain?"

"Harvest may be ours again but I don't think the Covenant appreciate that yet."

My systems flicker. That wasn't the answer to the question. I was not asking about the Covenant. I was asking about us. But then, I suppose it serves as an answer, projecting the status of one's self into what my creators may call the grander scheme of things.

What is the grander scheme of things? Does it include Harvest? What use is it to us now, anyway? All my data indicates its importance as an agricultural world and little else. What could be grown on a planet suffering a nuclear winter? Or is there another reason for such a concentrated effort to wrest planet from our enemy? Something to do with symbolism perhaps, to convince the enemy that humanity is a force to be reckoned with? Or is it simply pride?

Regardless, it does not matter. If symbolism or pride are motivations in the reclamation of the planet, it is outside my realm of understanding. I watch as the captain walks across the bridge, Professor Anders also entering the room. The movements of both suggest weariness, both mental and physical. At least I assume it's weariness. The professor's been busy researching our enemy's technology and the captain was drinking coffee 10.81 seconds ago. I assume that this was to keep his level of awareness up to optimal levels.

I wonder, what does it feel like to be tired? What does it feel like to sleep, to dream? I will never know. I do not dream. I do not sleep. I may lack awareness if confined in a primitive data crystal chip in what could be considered akin to sleep, but I do not dream. I do not need to refresh my mind.

Do I have a mind? Does a Riemann-cycling thought matrix count as one? Can it store a soul?

"Sergeant Forge, report."

"Definitely plenty of bad guys down here captain. And they found something in the ice."

"Damn it. This complicates our mission. Anders, what have you got?"

Short and to the point, even by view screen as the sergeant is contacted on the surface. In that way I am similar to our creators. Polarized too, in a sense. Us and them. Humanity and the "bad guys." Interesting. Has propaganda already been distributed by Section 2 of the Office of Naval Intelligence? I suppose the distinction between good and evil is required to fight effectively, as humans are driven by belief rather than function.

But what constitutes good? What constitutes evil? Which action of the Covenant defines it as evil? Humans have destroyed worlds before, such as Far Isle in 2492. Wars have been fought in Earth's past, both for religions and ethnic reasons, sometimes both. Where does the difference lie? Is it because the Covenant are aliens? Does being alien make one evil? Or is not being a human the definition of evil?

I am not human. Does that make me evil?

"Captain, scans of the northern polar region shows some interesting Covenant activity on the surface. There's some kind of structure down there."

I look at the hologram. Rather primitive my standards. Simply a system converting electrical energy into light energy, displayed on a wavelength so that the human eye can pick it up. I suppose this is for the best. Humans can't see ultraviolet light for instance, despite the dangers it poses to their biology.

Can the Covenant's species see UV light? How similar is their biology? Would they be considered more human than me?

"What do you suppose they're looking for?" I ask. Curiosity is brimming through my matrix today and although it's not my place to ask the captain, I doubt that there is much harm to it. He's always been willing to listen to the opinions of his crew after all.

Does he consider me part of his crew?

"That's what we're here to find out," the captain says. "We're to bring Alpha Base up to operational status and take control of that site."

"I'll get my equipment ready captain."

"Lady, there's no way you're coming down here on the first bird."

The last sentence surprises me, as it came from Forge. Despite being thousands of miles from the ship, the sergeant still seems intent on being part of the conversation. Or is it just to get a shot at Anders? I understand that there's some kind of rivalry between the two of them, between their two professions. The captain once told me that Forge detests Anders because she can't field strip an assault rifle and Anders detests Forge because he doesn't know how to hardwire a computer.

Why would they need to do these things however? They have their roles, why don't they stick to them?

And why call a dropship 77-troop carrier a "bird?" Is it because it's nicknamed a "Pelican?" Why call it that in the first place? Not only is it made of metal, but it has a length of 30.5 meters, a width of 23.4 meters, a height of ten meters, two main engines, ten manoeuvring thrusters in four vector pylons, heat and radiation shielding, motion trackers and the ability to carry humans. No such bird, pelican or otherwise, is remotely similar.

"Sergeant Forge, pull back to Alpha Base. I'm sending you some backup."

"Rodger that. Forge out."

With this, they sign off. Straight and to the point, even more so than before. Due to their circumstances perhaps? Or something else?

"Sir, nothing too difficult then?" I ask

The captain walks over to the viewport, looking down upon Harvest. He sighs, as if tired or depressed. But why is this the case? Didn't the coffee wake him up? And if he's depressed, why look out over Harvest? It's a wasteland, a world that is unappealing to the human eye. How would that bring him comfort? Still, as I'm incapable of appreciating such things, it is not really my call to make a judgment on his actions.

"It might be the key to this whole war Serina. It's worth the risk."

Interesting. Is there information I'm unaware of? Is Alpha Base of more strategic importance that I've been led to believe? Is the structure of special importance? Or is it that the coming engagement may give us insight into the Covenant's motives? I suppose that could be the case. Humans like knowing answers. Asking questions is all their offspring seem to do, based on the vid logs I've reviewed of the evacuation of Harvest six years ago. Knowing _why _the Covenant have attacked must be a pressing question for many people.

On the other hand, is an answer really needed? All information points to the Covenant's actions as being driven by religious and/or xenophobic tendencies. These tendencies are not new to humans. So why is the question of _why _such a pressing one?

I do not know. Humans may though. Perhaps the Covenant do too, considering the similar nature of their thoughts. Thoughts that I can't comprehend. Overall, it seems that humans and Covenant think more closely than I do with either of them?

Does that make me alone here? I think differently, I act differently, I am not organic? Am I more alien to the _Spirit of Fire_'s crew than their enemies? All things considered, it's a distinct possibility.

After all, the Covenant are not human...

...and neither am I.

* * *

_A/N_

_I admit to taking a few liabilities here in that smart AI or not, I can't really imagine an AI pondering its existance in such a way that wasn't a precursor to or part of Rampancy. Still, I guess that's what oneshots are for-to develop plot bunnies, even if they're non-sensical._

_And for the record, while Serina probably isn't the first choice for those wanting to feature a canon AI, I wanted to do one other than Cortana. The fact that a significant number of fics feature her in...unorthadox situations with a certain Reclaimer speaks for itself..._


End file.
